Winter Vacation
by h3art0f1nk
Summary: It's winter vacation of the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron start yet another row, this time about Ginny. But there's more to it than that. Will Hermione and Ron ever find the answers to their problems? Or will they keep bickering forever?
1. Chapter 1: In the Snow

**Winter Vacation**

Chapter One—In the Snow

∙ ∙ ∙

It was the winter of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. She and Ron had decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry for vacation, since nothing much was happening at their homes, and they didn't want Harry to be left all alone. The first weekend of vacation, Hermione woke up in her bed, early Sunday morning, and yawned. She stretched and then sat up. As she rubbed her bleary eyes, she looked out her window and saw that it was snowing. She smiled dreamily to herself; she had always loved when it snowed.

She peered at her clock on her bedside table and saw that it read 7:26 A.M. She sat in her bed some more, just thinking and enjoying her time alone. _I wonder if Ron's up yet,_ she thought. _No. Of course not. It's practically 7:30, for goodness' sake, and on a weekend of vacation! How on earth could I have possibly even_ wondered _that?_ Hermione snorted to herself in disbelief. _I suppose 7:30 is a little early for me, too, especially on the weekend… of vacation._ Hermione shook her head and cleared her mind.

She got out of bed and went through her regular morning routine. After she was done and dressed, she headed downstairs to the common room. No one was there, but she saw a new message posted on the message board. She read it and saw that there was to be a Hogsmeade trip next Saturday for those above second year who wanted to go. She grinned gladly. Hogsmeade trips never failed to excite her; she loved the little village.

After that, she went down to breakfast to eat. Once again, no one was there except some of the professors. All of the house tables had been removed, due to the absence of many students; only a few had stayed at Hogwarts this year. She sat at the head table near Dumbledore. He bowed his head slightly and smiled at her. She returned his smile and started eating.

When she was done with breakfast, she headed back to the Gryffindor tower to see if the boys were awake yet. By then it was almost nine o'clock, but she really didn't expect them to be up yet. Either way, she decided to check anyway, so she headed up to the boys' dormitory. She opened their door just a crack and peeked through. They were both still flopped all over their beds, and Hermione could hear Ron snoring. Her eyes lingered on Ron for a moment, and then she closed the door softly.

She then left the Gryffindor tower and decided to go outside and walk around in the snow for a bit. On her way outside, she ran into Ginny.

"Oh! Ginny! I didn't know you were up already," said Hermione.

"I actually woke up before you. I couldn't sleep very well last night," replied Ginny.

"Why not?" asked a slightly confused Hermione. Since it was vacation, there was really nothing to cause a sleepless night.

"Oh, er," Ginny's eyes shifted away awkwardly, "nothing, really. I was just… thinking."

"About…?" Hermione queried, getting somewhat suspicious.

Ginny paused for a moment, and then finally burst out in a rushed whisper, "Alright! I was thinking about Harry again!"

Hermione sighed and looked directly in Ginny's eyes. "Look, I know it's hard for you to get over him, but you _must_ try to. It's driving you insane! You have to accept that if he doesn't like you, then he doesn't like you," she said softly. She stopped for a moment, thinking about what she had just said. _I suppose that relates to me as well. If Ron doesn't like me, then he doesn't like me._ She exhaled slowly and suggested, "Let's go outside. Fresh air would be good for us."

They walked outside and headed toward the lake. They silently walked around it for a bit, until Hermione finally spoke. "I know he likes you, somewhere deep in his heart. He just probably can't recognize it quite yet. That or he's hiding it really well. Meanwhile, you can't drive yourself crazy over him if he doesn't have feelings for you yet. But I know it's there somewhere."

"And how exactly do you know 'it's there'?"

"I don't know how I know. I just… _know_."

After that, they were both silent. They continued walking for a few minutes. Suddenly, they each felt something hit them from behind. They quickly swiveled around to find the source, and instead got hit again. This time Hermione got hit squarely in the face, and Ginny got hit roughly in the stomach. Wiping the snow off her face, Hermione saw that Harry and Ron had obviously woken up and decided to rouse up a snowball fight. She narrowed her eyes at them and grabbed a handful of snow. She formed it into a ball and hurled it over at Ron. It hit him in the neck, and Hermione saw snow go down his shirt. Ron yelped in surprise and because of the shockingly cold snow that was melting on his skin. His eyes grew wide as he hastily tried to get all the snow out.

This kind of play between Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione continued for a while, until the four were thoroughly exhausted. Ginny plopped down on the snow with her whole body lying down and declared, "Alright! I give up! I give up!" No one replied, since everyone was out of breath. Harry knelt down next to Ginny with a roguish look in his eyes. He gathered an armful of snow and plunked it on top of Ginny. He collected more snow in a hurry and set it on top of her. He packed it down as Ginny tried to protest and continued burying her.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron a few feet away from Harry and Ginny, glanced over at Ron. He was glaring at them with a suspicious and overprotective look. He was about to mutter something, but Hermione stopped him.

"Oh, save it!" she snapped at him.

He looked at her with a somewhat puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Why can't you just let them have their fun?"

Once Ron understood what she was talking about, a scowl formed on his face. "Have fun?" he whispered harshly. "They're flirting! Look at them!"

"Yes! So they are! Is it so hard for you to want other people to be happy? Your sister, perhaps? Harry? Or are you just a selfish git? You know, it's really not that hard to have love in life. _You_ just have to accept it," Hermione hissed under her breath, not wanting Harry and Ginny to hear.

"Hermione, Ginny's too young! She shouldn't be dating yet," he retorted back to her.

"Too young?" Hermione asked incredulously. "How dare you! She's _fifteen,_ Ron! Just because _you've_ never dated doesn't mean that everyone else can't date."

Ron glowered at her without saying anything. She stared at him angrily and then stomped off toward the castle. Harry and Ginny stopped and looked in the direction of Hermione, and then Ginny stared at Ron with a what-did-you-do-_now?_ look from under a massive pile of snow. Ron glared back at her, piercing her with his angry blue eyes. He turned and left, also in the same direction as Hermione, though far behind her.

Harry looked at Ginny and gave a shrug. He helped her out of the snow, and they walked back to the castle together.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Ice

**Winter Vacation**

Chapter Two—On the Ice

∙ ∙ ∙

Later that week on Friday afternoon, Hermione sat in the common room reading one of her favorite novels that she had always kept with her. While she was just starting chapter twenty-nine, Ron walked in through the portrait hole. He and Hermione glanced briefly at each other. Ron looked away, but Hermione held her gaze.

Ron was just about to climb up the stairs to his dormitory, but Hermione stood up and rushed over. He paused for a second, looking back at her, but continued to go up the stairs.

Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him toward her. She let go (reluctantly) and said to him, "Ron, you have to talk to me. We can't go on like this forever… however often you may ignore me," she added quietly as an afterthought.

"You ignore me too, you know," Ron said hotly, furrowing his brow angrily.

"Well–" Hermione started vehemently, but she cut herself off. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked straight into Ron's eyes with a deadly, but calm stare.

"Look, I don't want to start another row with you, especially during our winter vacation," she said. "It's torturous trying to ignore you. I _like_ talking to you, believe it or not." Ron looked away as a pink tinge appeared on his ears. Hermione's stare softened as she said, "And, I suppose I'm sorry for bursting out on you like that on Sunday. But you really do need to realize that Ginny _isn't_ your baby sister anymore."

"It doesn't mean that she can do whatever she wants, though," said Ron with a now burning stare.

"But _that_ doesn't mean that you have the right to barge in on every moment of her life, Ron," Hermione retorted with a calm, yet firm tone, "Let your parents do that. It's _their_ job. Not yours."

Ron didn't say anything, so she said, "Please say something." Ron remained quiet, and Hermione sighed. "Well if you won't talk to me now, will you talk to me tomorrow at Hogsmeade?" Ron still kept staring blankly. "Please come. I'll be at the Shrieking Shack at 2:00 in the afternoon."

Hermione then marched upstairs to her own dormitory with her book in her hand.

The next day, when it was almost two o'clock, Hermione made her way to the Shrieking Shack. When she got there, it was about five till two. She sat on a boulder as she waited for Ron. Ten minutes passed, and still no Ron. She waited five more minutes, but still, Ron was not there. Finally, when Hermione was just about to stand up and leave, she heard a faint crunch of snow as someone approached. She looked up and saw Ron coming nearer.

When he got there, neither of them really talked. Hermione just stared in his eyes, while he did the same to hers. At that moment, Hermione wished that she could just kiss him and snuggle cozily in his arms. Oh, how wonderful it would be if they became a couple. But they weren't a couple, and now wasn't her time to kiss him. Now they had to talk.

"Thanks for coming," Hermione said quietly, still staring deep into Ron's ocean-blue eyes. It was strange how at random times like these, she could suddenly be lost within his eyes. He didn't say anything, so Hermione kept staring into Ron's eyes, in a bit of a daze.

Suddenly, Hermione gave her head a little shake and looked away.

"Right, well, we need to talk," Hermione declared, slightly embarrassed.

There was an awkward silence, and Hermione suddenly felt that she couldn't sit. She felt squirmy and needed to move.

"Er, let's walk, shall we?" suggested Hermione, standing up.

They started walking on the path that led them back to the main part of Hogsmeade, but Hermione stopped. "Let's not go back to the village; it'll be a bit distracting. Why don't we go through the trees?"

As they walked through the forested area, Hermione tried to think of something to say. While she tried to find the correct words, Ron finally spoke up.

"I know I'm being really overprotective, but I can't help it. I'm just so used to taking care of Ginny all the time. She used to come to me every time Fred or George made fun of her, and I never want anything to happen to her, especially after second year."

Hermione said nothing for a few seconds. Then she softly said, "That's one of the sweetest things I think I've ever heard you say…. You need to let her have her fun though. Let her enjoy life."

"I know," Ron uttered after a while.

Glad that the issue was finally somewhat resolved, Hermione sighed with relief. They kept walking, even though it was pretty much clear to both of them that their conversation was over. Pretty soon the trees started thinning out and they came to a frozen river. Ron and Hermione stopped and stared at it. Then Hermione walked up to it and lightly tapped her toe on the ice. Nothing happened, so she tapped on it a little harder. The ice seemed strong, so Hermione cautiously stepped onto the ice. Ron grabbed her arm. "What're you doing?" he inquired, shocked.

Hermione looked up at him queerly with one foot on the frozen river. "Going on the river, of course."

Ron looked at her, nonplussed. All he could come up with was, "Why?"

"To see if it's strong enough to go ice skating on," replied Hermione, continuing to test the ice.

"To do _what_ on?"

"Ice skate," Hermione stated slightly louder and more firmly, thinking that perhaps he didn't hear.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

Hermione whipped her head around and looked at him with an absolutely flabbergasted expression. Her mouth hung slightly open as she gawked at him. "You _can't_ tell me that you've never gone ice skating before."

Ron slowly and cautiously shook his head.

Hermione cocked her head and gaped at him some more. Finally she breathed out and declared determinedly, "Well I'll just have to teach you then, won't I?" Before Ron had time to respond, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her as she dashed back to the village. About fifteen minutes later, they were breathless and back at the castle. Hermione told Ron to wait in the entrance hall as she hurriedly ran to her dormitory to grab her ice skates. Some time between five and ten minutes later, she came back down with a pair of worn brown skates with shiny, sharpened blades. With a smile, she held them up for Ron to see. He goggled at them like they were a dog with seven ears stuck on various parts of its body. Hermione let him study them awhile, then abruptly took his arm and ushered him outside.

This time they jogged back to the river, for they had painful stitches in their sides and could not run as fast as before. When they got back to the frozen river, Hermione dropped her skates in the snow and collapsed of exhaustion. She lay down, enjoying the refreshing cold on her body. Snowflakes were starting to fall, and they landed gracefully on Hermione's warm, red cheeks. She closed her eyes and let herself regain her energy. Ron was relaxing in a similar way: he had his eyes closed and was sitting against a tree, letting the snow quietly fall on him. He too had a flushed face.

They didn't move for about five minutes until Hermione sat up. She let out a big breath and picked up her skates. Ron opened his eyes halfway and glanced at her. He closed his eyes once more and then heaved himself up. He walked over to Hermione and watched as she prodded her wand at her skates. Suddenly another copy of them formed next to the original pair. Ron looked at her in horror. "We're not allowed to do magic outside of school. You of all people know that!" he accused.

"Ron," she said calmly as she continued poking the new skates, "I'm already seventeen. I'm allowed to now."

He sheepishly looked away and blushed lightly. "Oh… right."

A few seconds later Hermione held up the skates. She looked from the skates to Ron's feet and compared. Then she smiled satisfactorily and handed them to him. He looked at them blankly as if not knowing what to do with them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and commanded, "Well put them on."

Ron gave the skates a skeptical look, but obeyed. Once he had his foot in one of them he started complaining. "Bloody hell! Why are they so tight? I think you've made them a bit small, Hermione."

"Are they tight, or are they just snug?" she questioned.

"Well, they don't hurt. I suppose they're just snug…." he grumbled.

"Good, then. You put the other skate on while I tie these up for you."

Soon they both had their skates on and were ready to step on the ice. Ron unsteadily wobbled over to the river. Hermione, who had already stepped on the ice, held out her arms for Ron to hold onto for support. He grabbed them (rather firmly) and gingerly put one foot lightly on the frozen water. His eyes gave the briefest flickers of fear and uncertainty as he brought his other foot upon the river. Hermione let him steady himself and get used to the feel of the ice, and then gradually skated away from him. The second Ron let go, he slipped and fell on the ice. Hermione widened her eyes and skated hurriedly to him.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" she asked as she extended her arm out to him.

"Brilliant, Hermione," he replied sarcastically, grabbing her hand.

She helped him get up, but this time she didn't let go of him, fearful that he might fall again. She held tightly on both of his arms. Slowly, she skated backward, while pulling Ron along. His tensed muscles relaxed slightly as he glided on the ice. They skated that way for a while until Hermione told him to let go of one arm. He protested, but eventually gave in. He shakily let go of one arm and unsteadily wobbled. Hermione stuck her hand in front of him to prevent another possible fall, but he did anyway and fell backward, landing on his behind.

Hermione once again pulled him up. "Don't worry," she reassured him with a small giggle. "You'll get it soon. You won't _always_ be falling."

"If you say so," said Ron, rubbing his sore bottom. "Why can't you just skate? Show me how it's really done," he challenged, wanting an excuse to rest.

"Fine. I will," was Hermione's curt reply. Quite suddenly, she pushed off with one of her skates and sped off. Ron gaped at her, amazed that she was able to skate so easily and swiftly. Her movements were so graceful, Ron noticed, and she looked so at peace. This motivated Ron, and he unexpectedly pushed off with his foot the way he had seen it done by Hermione. However, motivation apparently wasn't enough to get him going, and he painfully collapsed on the hard ice. Hermione, who was a ways off, didn't see and continued skating. Ron tried to get himself up, but failed in the attempt, so he decided just to lie there until Hermione came back.

A couple moments later, Hermione started skating her way back. She saw Ron, flat on the icy surface and immediately quickened her speed. With widened eyes, she stopped right next to him and put her hands on her hips. "What in heaven's name did you do?" she inquired with a reproving tone.

"I just, er, thought that maybe I should try without any help," answered Ron, embarrassed. He purposely forgot to mention the inspiring part.

"Well don't. Not unless I tell you to anyway. Now get up," she ordered, extending her hand to him.

The next hour, Hermione continued helping him learn to skate. After a little practice, it turned out that Ron was actually pretty good at it. By then he could skate somewhat properly without help from Hermione, and they were able to skate at the same pace without tumbling down.

"I'm impressed, Ron. Who knew that a big-footed goofball would be any good at ice skating?" said Hermione with a giggle.

"Hey! I'm not a big-footed goofball!" he shot back at her with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't mention any names, did I?" she said mischievously with a wide smirk, receiving a glare from Ron. She suddenly changed her tone of voice and said, "Come on. Let's skate some more." She started to skate off, but Ron declined her invitation and didn't follow. "Coming?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I think I'll not," Ron said defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Oh, goodness. Come _on_," Hermione said grabbing his hand. She pulled him forward and looked back at his face, which held a playful smirk.

They skated quietly down the river, not saying anything. Hermione felt Ron's hand suddenly squirm beneath hers. She loosened her grip, thinking that he was becoming uncomfortable, but instead of letting go, he laced his fingers with hers. Hermione could not believe what had just happened. She determinedly kept looking straight ahead, pretending not to notice a thing. However, her heart was pounding so hard against her chest, and her jittering body felt a huge wave of heat rush over her.

After a couple minutes of the deadly silence, she simply could not take it anymore and abruptly stopped. Since Ron still couldn't stop, she grabbed his shoulder to slow him down. She could feel her face burning a deep red. When she looked up into Ron's face, she saw that he had a completely red face as well. She unfortunately couldn't think of a single thing to say and only got more embarrassed. Ron looked as if he was in the same situation.

"Did you–are y–do, er–why did you do… that?" Hermione lamely said in a choppy voice.

"Sorry. It's just–I don't know. You're…." he drifted off.

"I'm what?" she encouraged, wanting to know what exactly she was. The heat between them was now becoming unbearable.

Ron rubbed his left temple, looking away and said almost inaudibly, "Irresistible."

Hermione let in a sharp intake of breath. "R-really?" she said, aghast.

He chuckled very lightly and replied, "More than you know."

Hermione absolutely could not believe her ears. This couldn't be possible! It had to be a dream. But, it wasn't, as she soon found out.

"Pinch me," she commanded.

"What?"

"Pinch me!"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then kiss me."

She didn't really mean to say this last sentence out loud, but before she knew it, Ron's nose was two inches away from hers. Although surprised by his action, she accepted his invitation and shortened the distance between them by the slightest. Ron's hand tenderly caressed Hermione's cheek as their lips made contact in a passionate kiss.

When they broke away, Ron had a goofy grin on his face, and Hermione was smiling similarly. "I've been waiting for that for a very long time," Hermione said bravely.

Ron chuckled. "Me too. I had no idea that you… had feelings for me. Wait… you do, don't you?"

Hermione laughed at this and said, "Of course I do; more than you might think, actually. I thought that was obvious."

"Oh. Good," said Ron, looking relieved. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as he fell once more, this time taking Hermione with him.

"Oh, Ron. Your feet just can't stay on the ice, can they?" Hermione declared, getting off of him.

"Apparently not," he said, wincing in pain.

She sat down next to him and leaned over and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Will you stay with _me_, though?"

"I think I might," Ron said with roguish smile on his lips.

Hermione beamed at him. She sighed dreamily and looked into his deep blue eyes. "This by far is the best winter vacation ever."


End file.
